The Hunter
by savannah.araiza.5
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a lot of secrets, one of them was he hunted the supernatural with his mother, who was thought to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter. Hi, this is my first ever story ever, so please don't judge me. I do not own Glee or Supernatural. Summary: Kurt Hummel had a lot of secrets in his family, one of them was he hunted the supernatural with his mother, who everybody thought was dead.

Set in season 2 of Glee _

The early sun hit my eyes like fire itself burning my eyes out. I could hear my mother Hope moving around our motel room as she packed my weapons up in my Navigator, we were finished with a case, now it was time for me to go back to Lima, where I hated it there. But the summer was over now, it was time to head back to my Dad, it was time to get back to school and Glee Club, but also the bullies of William McKinley High School. And I can't wait. My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm 17 and I hunt the supernatural with my mother Hope, who everyone including my Dad thinks she's dead. _ So what do you think? Please send me any suggestions or questions that you may have.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter I do not own Glee or Supernatural. Summary: Kurt Hummel has many secrets, one of them was he hunted the supernatural with his mother, who was thought to be dead. Set in season 2 of Glee _ The drive from the motel we were staying in was quite long, but me and my mother didn't care, it gave us more time to talk before I went back to Lima. "I'm going to miss you Kurt, I won't know weather you'll be okay or not." My mother say's, she's driving even though it's my car, she has one stashed away at one of her many hide outs near Ohio. "I'm gonna miss you too Mom." I tell her, looking at her with tears threatening to come out of my eyes. Hope had to fake her death when I was 8 year's old, I knew about Hunting even back then and knew not to mention it to my Dad. The reason Hope faked her death was so she could protect me and my Dad, she didn't want to do it, but it was better then having something come after me and my Dad, who wouldn't even know how to protect us. Hope told me when I was 9 that she started Hunting because her older brother was possessed by a demon when he was 27, and she was 18. She got revenge on the demon who ended up killing her older brother (who I was named after), after that she decided to take some time off Hunting, so she settled in Lima, Ohio, where she met my Dad. Everything was perfect for the three of us until my mother's "death." Though I knew she wasn't dead because I saw her during the funeral that my Dad put on even though there was no body. She was hiding behind some tree's, son I went over to her, she gave me a hug, then two letter's, one for me and one for my Dad that I was to plant under her pillow as soon as I got home for my Dad to find. The letter was from my Mom's "Dad" who explained that he would take me for the summer so my Dad could adjust to life without my Mom, he agreed. So, every summer my Dad thinks I'm in South Dakota with my grandpa Bobby when really I'm with my mother, who was suppose to be dead by a fatal car crash that "destroyed" her body. _ What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter  
I do not own Glee or Supernatural.  
Summary: Kurt Hummel has many secrets, one of them was he hunted the supernatural with his mother, who was thought to be dead.  
Set in season 2 of Glee but not going to follow as much _

* * *

Bobby Singer was my mother's dad but they didn't look a thing a like.

My Dad only met Bobby three times so far, when he and my mother got married, at her "funeral" and when he came to pick me up years ago.

Hope actually didn't have a blood brother named Kurt, but from what she told me was that Kurt was another Hunter who she Hunted with before he died, Dad always thought that she named me Kurt was because it went with his name.

As we drive into Lima, it means we have to head to where she keeps one of her cars, then we go our separate way's.

When I drive home, I notice a "For Sale" sign on the lawn.

I get out of my Navigator and grab my suit case that I packed with my clothes and skin care kit though I don't have any time for both when I'm with Hope on Hunts so I just wear hand me downs I get from garage sales while I'm with Hope, who finds it hilarious.

I also noticed a car that wasn't my Dad's parked in the driveway, so I reach for the gun that I have in the back of my pants and cock it and I enter the house slowly, but I immediately put the gun back when I see who is inside the house.

* * *

_ Please tell me what you think, and I want to thank all those who has read this story and sorry that it's short.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter I do not own Glee or Supernatural.

Summary: Kurt Hummel has many secrets, one of them was he hunted the supernatural with his mother, who was thought to be dead.

Set in season 2 of Glee but not going to follow as much

I would like to thank DownTheRabbitHole for helping me on the story.

_ It was Carole Hudson that was in the living room to my surprise. She had a warm smile on her face when she saw me.

She got up from the couch and hugged me, I slowly but awkwardly hugged her back, why was she here and hugging me?

Then I saw my Dad there, he smiled as Carole let go of me.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked him.

"Carole and I sort of have been dating sense you left for your Grandpa Bobby's house, and well we're moving into a bigger place so you and Finn can have your own rooms sense this place isn't big enough for all of us." Dad said looking at me then around the house that I grew up in, I felt a bit dizzy now.

"Wha…" Was all that came out of my mouth, I was in shock, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, especially sharing a home with Finn.

I wanted to be back with Hope now, hunting monsters with her and the Winchester's, who were almost Hope's brothers sense Bobby saw them as his son's.

"Can you believe it Kurt, isn't it great?" Burt asked with a grin, I don't think he heard my last response.

I quickly got the look of shock that was possibly on my face and I forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah Dad, that's really great." I force out, he smiles and pulls me into a hug, I only sigh. _

What'd ya think? And sorry about the long wait and that its short.


End file.
